Experts
Every episode has at least 4 experts in each episode, at least 2 per warrior. Most ancient experts are stunt men who have recently appeared in famous Hollywood movies. Some of the modern warrior experts are professional gunmen, former special ops, relatives of the modern warriors, or the actual warrior that they represent on the show (i.e. Spetsnaz soldiers as Spetsnaz experts or SWAT officers as SWAT experts). Apache Alan Tafoya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ7AQ74gnew http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEDQKXi0vEg Snake Blocker Snake Blocker is a US Army Combat Instructor and champion knife fighter. He tested weapons of the Apache. He tested the Tomahawk, the Knife, and the War Club. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwpNIzxIyz0 Gladiator Chris Torres Steven Dietrich Chuck Liddell Viking Casey Hendershot Matt Nelson Samurai Brett Chan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKb_m9GZqMs Tetsuro Shigematsu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHlSuPe0imA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuvBNmuwBkg http://www.youtube.com/user/ShiggyTV Spartan Jeremy Dunn Barry Jacobsen Ninja Lou Klein Michael Lehr http://www.youtube.com/user/tricksterjwk Pirate Michael Triplett David Hernandez * (On the matter of dodging the Knight's Morningstar) "See, you're thinking about running away. I'm talking about running around." Knight David Coretti Josh Paugh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doIhZyMr_rE Yakuza Zero Kazama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZlo_XjW56M David Kono Mafia Joe Ferrante Thomas Bonnano Green Beret Matt Anderson Sgt. George Gomez Spetsnaz Sonny Puzikas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApWUH7NsbnA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04oFH1-G6d4 Maxim Franz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CRpa5gPUdo Shaolin Monk Eric Chen Wang Wei http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUbckEXrkcA Alfred Hsing Māori Warrior Seamus Fitzgerald Jared Wihongi Sala Baker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1VZG7zYBbo William Wallace Kieron Elliott http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOa4uhf9iho http://www.youtube.com/user/keezo74 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKGhk8Hu6wY Anthony De Longis http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVw-veWVsO8 * (On Shaka Zulu's spit of poison) "There's just one problem I see..." (holding claymore out in front of him) "How far can you spit chief?" Shaka Zulu Earl White *(war cry) "ZULU!" Jason Bartley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n37raphSH8s *(war cry) "ZULU!" IRA Skoti Collins http://www.youtube.com/user/skoti1968 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKGhk8Hu6wY Peter Crowe Taliban Fahim Fazli http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz3EefX2om4 Alex Sami SWAT Jon Darrah Steve Gordon GSG 9 Michael Nagel Damien Puckler http://www.youtube.com/user/dampuck Attila the Hun Sean Pennington Robert Borsos Alexander the Great Kendall Wells http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIIf3KMPBTQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEkzSn_0EgQ Peter van Rossum Rashad Evans * "Alexander is the truth!" Jesse James Joey Dillon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xn9T7Fu0ybE J. W. Wiseman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOjW1LHHJSE *We got our own knife, and it aint a toothpick. Al Capone Meyer Lanksy II Johnny Lew Fratto *"Who the f*** even needs to hit anybody with a pistol anyways? You know it's a f***ing pistol, use it as a pistol!" Aztec Jaguar David Lavera http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZOToIWaLZ4 Eder Saul Lopez Zande Warrior Coley Mustafa Speaks http://www.youtube.com/user/speaksdatruf Gordon Jock Nazi Waffen-SS Silvio Wolf Busch Robert Wilhelm-McCain Viet Cong Tuan Nguyen Danny Boyer Roman Centurion Terence Rotolo Matt Lasky Rajput Warrior Gugan Deep Singh Bhajneet Singh Sukhwinder Singh Somali Pirate Abdi Ali Haji Ukajh Medellín Cartel Michael Corleone Blanco Kenny "Kenji" Gallo Kenji Gallo was a porn producer and cocaine trafficer associate of the Los Angeles crime family and the New York City's Colombo crime family, both heavily afficiated with the Medellin Cartel durring their reign. The FBI allowed him to spy on the crime families. Today he is under witness protection but publicly talked about his life as a rat in writing blogs, books and tv shows. Even today he testifies in court against his former gangsters, who still threaten his life today. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AM0Tbxfw93M Persian Immortal Ardeshir Radpour Ardeshir is a recurring actor on deadliest warrior; playing a mongol, a roman and other background characters. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v_wo9X051s Cyrus Zahiri Celt Francis Brebner William Spencer Dinnean Dave Baker KGB Pavel Ksendz Stass Klassen http://www.youtube.com/user/tosnyat CIA Mike Baker Frank Dowse Vlad the Impaler Vaclav Havlik Brahm Gallagher Sun Tzu Johnny Yang Tommy Leng Ming Warrior Jonathan Weizhang Wang Phillip Dang Musketeer Xavier Declie Luke Lafontaine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6FUgvNvugU Comanche Joaquin Gonzalez Jay Redhawk Mongol Munkthur Luvsanjambaa Jason Nguyen Navy SEAL Rob Roy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPM1TO_al84 Colin Palmer Israeli Commando Moti Horenstein Mike Kanarek http://www.youtube.com/user/MikeLeeKanarek George Washington Paul Suda Wayne Lee, PhD Napoleon Bonaparte Mathew Cape Phillipe Simon Vampire Steve Niles Scott Bowen Zombie Max Brooks Matt Mogk Category:Testers